Xerxes
Xerxes, also known as Conquest, was a 9th Generation (after diablerie) Malkavian warrior and later Archon of the Camarilla. He is the Sire of Jules, Adam and Germaine. He was diablerized by his own Childe, Adam. Description Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Post Embrace Believing himself to be the incarnation of conquest, Xerxes roams the land slaughtering, percieving humans as nothing more then hardly worthy prey. He likes to keep an apprentice at hand to whom he teaches the ways of war, and this apprentice is usualy his childe. His first known embrace was a man with a hunchback who reveled in Xerxes' teachings and gladly participated in his brutality. In 1391 they murdered a wealthy family in Marseille, and Conquest embraced one of it's members, Adam. The new childe was left alone in the city as the murderous duo departed the city and weren't seen again for seven years, at which point they returned and confronted Adam, who had managed to survive without guidance for most of this time. Xerxes pitted his childer against each other and allowed the winner, Adam, to diablerize the loser. Damien happened upon the battle and engaged Xerxes himself but lost, though Conquest let him live. He took Adam into the forest and forced him to choose a weapon in which he would be trained, all the while indoctrinating him into his combative ways. They returned to Marseille after a few days and occupied Adam's old home, which the childe was instructed to empty of the lepers who had taken to living there. Arthur tried to arrange for Désirée and Hercule to ambush Xerxes, while Adam ploted to kill them with Xerxes. This plan ultimately failed, as the two Furores refused to meet Conquest at the arranged time, vary of a stranger's strange deal. Xerxes was displeased with this, and ordered Adam to capture both Désirée and Hercule by the next time he returned to Marseille, threatening his childe with death should he fail. He was later revealed to have had a three-fold deal with the Ravnos, which culminated when he and Adam aided them in murdering Octavian's flock in retribution for the burning of the Roma camp, after which he left the city for over a decade. He returned to Marseille in 1413 with Germaine, a new Childe and Jacob, a Gangrel ally, where he found that Adam had only captured Hercule for the occasion. Since only half the promise was fulfilled, he decided to only beat Arthur half to death, which he swiftly did, even ripping out his Childe's fangs. Still somewhat pleased, Xerxes diablerized the helpless Toreador and entered a terrible frenzy. After that he returned to the city sporadically, roughly once per decade, to check on Adam's progress. In 1444, the trio returned with Bourdona, a powerful member of Clan Tremere, and it became evident that Xerxes now fought firmly on the side of the Elders. Soon after arriving he departed once more, returning to his Ventrue employer in the Holy Roman Empire and returning regularly to check on the situation. During one of his absences, Germaine disappeared from the city and Jacob was slain, and during one of his visits, his employer was destroyed by an Assamite. He then began to serve his empoyer's Childe, Giselle of Mandenburg, who made Conquest more obedient than ever with tricks of the mind. He accompanied her to the Convention of Thorns and during its aftermath remained locked in battles on the Camarilla's northeastern borders. During this time he became an official Archon with Giselle's backing. In 1513, he arrived in Marseille once more with Lilika, to investigate wether Bourdona's death was connected to that of Giselle's Sire and help guide Regis into the Camarilla's culture. Conquest imposed himself into Adam's mansion, as always, and ruthlessly interrogated his Childe, somehow knowing in his madness that Adam was hiding something. He underestimated his now ancilla progeny, however, as Adam had learned a form of blood magic from his former mentor, Bourdona. He was able to levitate Xerxes and render him paralyzed, allowing him to stake his Sire. Panicking, Adam hid Xerxes' body far outside the city and tried to persuade Lilika that Conqest had left pursuing a lead. She didn't believe him and attempted to find Xerxes, and Adam was forced to beat her to the spot and diablerize his helpless Sire. Trivia Trivia *He posseses the Protean Discipline, which he presumably learned from Jacob. *He walks the Road of the Tyrant. Category:Malkavian Category:Dark Ages Category:Camarilla Category:Diablerist Category:Archon Category:Deceased